1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin-type plug, and more particularly to a plug with a pair of flexible wings for increasing the grasping area, or by means of the leverage of the pair of wings, further to save pulling effort.
2. Description of Prior Art
For preventing children from pulling and playing the plug and from getting electric shock, a thin-type plug was designed, referring to FIG. 16, (referring to U.S. Pat. No.: 196,786), in which plug-in terminals A and the cord B are located into the mould, and moulded into a plastic plug by injection moulding directly, and the cord B is led out from the trail. This type of plug plugging into the plug socket appears so thin that children can not hold it and pull it out easily by hand. For the convenience of usage, a drag hook C is hung on the plastic body of the plug so that user can pull the plug easily from the socket by holding the drag hook C. The drag hook C can be withdrawn into the side rim of the plug in idle so that children are unable to reach it. But there are some shortcomings existing in the prior art as follows:
1. the drag hook C needs to be mounted on the plastic body of the plug after moulding, therefore it consumes more time in production,
2. because the drag hook C is made too thin to exert a force conformably with tip of the figure as pulling the plug by means of the drag hook C, especially when the joint area between the plug and socket is too tight.